The problem of pet waste control in the large cities is becoming particularly acute. Canine waste deposited on lawns of homes, in parks and on sidewalks is both unsightly and unhealthy. In the past, proposals have been made that dog owners carry devices for scooping up and removing the dog waste from the surface on which it falls. The problem with most of these devices is that they are fairly large and the dog owner does not wish to carry the device with him when he is walking the dog. In addition, some dogs are allowed to run loose so that no dog owner is with them to clean up after them. Oftentimes pet owners wish to prevent their pets from soiling furniture or carpeting while the pets are indoors. At the present time, if the pet is not housebroken, this is often difficult.
Therefore, what is needed, is a canine refuse container which the dog carries himself. The canine waste container should be light and easy to place on the dog for wearing. At the same time, the container should present a minimum of interference with the animal's natural movement. The refuse container should also be disposable or have a disposable portion to promote hygiene.